Forever After
by Razvan563
Summary: Since there seem to be a lacking of lemon fics in both these worlds I decided to start a series based in a combined Universe of both The Legend of Spyro and Wings of Fire. All characters belong to their respective editors, authors and companies. The chapters won't have a link in between, but they are all set in a Universe I built, so some things might be strange at first.
1. Spyro and Cynder

**Spyro and Cynder**

The halls of the school were empty this night, as most students finished packing their belongings and returned to their homes. The Season of Fire holiday has just begun and the halls were empty, though through the shadows a lone dragon moved slowly his purple scales blending him into the shadows, enjoying the peace and quiet after these past months of training young dragons everything the need to know.

" _It's good to finally relax a little after these past moons."_ He thought stretching his bones a little. _"These dragonets take your energy away faster than Volteer could talk."_ He chuckled remembering the retired guardian after returning from his trip a few days ago. _"How things change."_

His mind began to relax once more as he finally reached his room, but before opening the door his nostrils flared. There was a spicy sent in the air, he didn't think too much of it, but after feeling something stir inside him as if the scent began clouding his mind and making his body hot, he knew right away what it was.

Opening the door he was first met by a more powerful dose of the spicy scent, his blood began to boil and sweat drops fell to the floor. The room was lit by two large candles on each side of a medium sized bed. But what made the purple dragon stop was his mate sprawled on the bed with her back legs opened wide giving the male a front row seat of her nether region.

"I've been waiting for you Spyro." Taking one paw she began spreading her pink female lips, letting out a small moan as she presented herself to him. The purple dragon couldn't speak his mouth only drooled at the sight, but managed to regain some sense.

"Cynder, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Spyro? I wanted to give my mate a surprise, seeing that he was so stressed out today." Her claws pushed deeper and juices started to flow out of her pussy. The scent became stronger and Spyro couldn't resist anymore as his member pushed out of its protective sheath. He moved forward towards the source of the smell - his mate. Getting up on the bed his rational thoughts were thrown out, only his lust and passion continued on.

He got up and came face to face to the origin of his unrest, Cynder's vaginal entrance. Coming closer he blew a little air at her entrance making her shiver a little and giving a small moan, after a few sniffs he had enough and gave a lick to the outer lips of her sex.

Cynder began trembling as she felt her mates tongue began poking her female entrance. His rough and dexterous tongue going deeper and deeper into her, touching her inner walls, massaging the inner walls giving small electric shocks throughout her body.

She couldn't resist anymore, her heat making all her body more sensible than usual and the added stimulation by Spyro made her reach her orgasm quickly. The torrent of juices hit Spyro's snout with force making him retreat a little, but despite the initial surprise he began lapping at her female nectar, delighted by the sweet taste. As he did this Cynder was in heaven as smaller orgasms made her clench her lips around his tongue making him go deeper, eating her out fully.

After lapping at her juices and licking his snout clean, he looked up and saw her looking into his eyes.

"You know you should never start a meal with the desert, master."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't like it." He gave her another lick. "My dark mistress."

"Yessss." She moaned. Spyro stopped his ministration and hopped on the bed by his mate's side. He started closing his snout to hers hoping he could steal a kiss, but was stopped when she put a talon on his lips. "Not yet purple boy, you had your fun time, not it's my turn." Her tail wrapped around his dragonhood and slowly began stroking it with small motions. Spyro was taken by surprise and closed his eyes, moaning in delight of his mates ministrations. Cynder looked towards his member and saw it become hard as a rock. She decided that enough was enough, like a snake she slithered towards her goal.

"Cynder what are you…?" His words died out as he felt her tongue on the tip of his dragonhood. She eagerly began swirling her tongue around the tip all the long to the base, feeling every spine of it. Spyro could only moan as his mate pleasured his organ with gusto. Precum began escaping his from his tip wasting no time she gave a long lick taking as much as she could on her tongue, enjoying the salty taste. Having licked enough, Cynder decided to take it a step further and took his member in her mouth. Slowly she went down on it and began bobbing her head on his tool, engulfing it.

Spyro was in bliss at his mate's ministrations, her muzzle touching the base of his organ, her tongue caressing every spot on it. Pre was dripping from it lubricating the black dragoness's mouth making it even easier for her to engulf his length, she wanted to taste his seed, to taste everything he had to give. She didn't have to wait for long, lick after lick he got closer to his imminent release, but he didn't want to finish so quickly. He began tickling her belly with his talons, making her yelp and let go of her 'candy'.

"Spyro what are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Making you remember your place." He responded with both an evil and possessive tone. Cynder knew it all too well, ever since they became mates Spyro became more confident during mating however he let her having the reins during those times, but when she was in season her dominance over him ended as her scent turned him into her new master.

Without a warning he turned and aimed his tip to her entrance, she didn't deny him even if she could, now she was the submissive partner. He teased her entrance only entering a little, smearing her juices on his dragonhood.

"Spyro stop teasing me." She moaned.

"Not yet, not until you beg my little slave." He responded lustfully, continuing his ministrations, teasing her clitoris and vaginal lips. She couldn't hold it anymore, she had to have him inside her.

"Please master I want it so bad, I am your dirty dragoness, I am your toy… please give it to me, take me hard." He grinned.

"As my lady wishes." He said pushing his length inside her in one movement. She gasped for air as she felt him impale her with his rod. It simply felt fulfilling for the dragoness after all that tease she got her prize all of his length inside her.

He didn't give her a respite slamming into her at full force, he knew that she was safe and that his size would not harm, so it gave him the liberty of taking her hard. She on the other hand moaned in bliss as she was pounded into the bed. His barbs were massaging her insides, getting her closer and closer to another mind wrecking orgasm. Spyro however felt better than ever having his mate underneath moaning and begging to be taken like an animal in heat, well who was he to deny her.

His member pushed deeper and deeper with each entrance in her vagina, he felt himself getting closer after all the teasing and the delicious smell she was giving off it soon was clear that he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to claim her once again, marking her as his mate.

Cynder however was incapable of coherent thoughts, the only signal her brain was giving was that of the pure animalistic action called mating. She didn't care she was dominated, her love for him was strong and his for her the same. Embracing him, she kept a strong lock on him making sure every last drop of his seed will enter her.

It was all too much for the black dragoness after all the teasing she couldn't hold out anymore, in a single scream, her orgasm hit and her inner walls clamped down on Spyro's shaft. This is what the purple dragon was waiting for, in a single deafening roar he took her pushing his member as deep as he could, shortly followed by a torrent of cum as it hit the back of Cynders womb. Her vaginal lips were squeezing his rod for every last drop of white cream making sure nothing goes to waste. Eventually his white river stopped flowing, but not before filling Cynder with life giving cream, they both knew that an egg will most likely form their union, but they didn't care they were happy to once again have a dragonet running around. Without saying anything else Spyro tried to take out his member out from his mate, but was stopped when she wrapped her tail around his backside.

"Don't…I don't want you to take it out, I want to sleep with you just like this." She smiled at him. He responded by licking her cheek.

"As you wish my black diamond." They rolled a little into bed trying to find a better position for them to sleep in. after settling in they stole a small kiss from each other. "You know you will be gravid again, don't you?" She only gave him a smile.

"Why did you think I wanted you to mate with me now, I miss the feeling of taking care of a dragonet, I just wanted to fell like a mother again, I 'm sorry if I was to forceful…" He moved his hips a little grinding his member over her insides.

"Don't worry I don't mind and I would love to have another hatchling with you." He comforted her. "Now let's get some sleep we both need it." She raised her head and blew a gust of air at the candles their flame faded away immediately.

It didn't take long for slumber to claim the couple, their lives and dreams entwined in one. Deep inside Cynder new life was taking root once again a new promise fulfilled.


	2. Clay and Peril

**Clay and Peril**

What truly makes a dragon tick, what makes him or her go forward no matter the situation? Of course many would answer differently, but for a certain skywing the only thing she wanted was an answer to a simple question.

"Does Clay like me?" She asked herself as she moved through the Academy's hallways. 'I talked with Crane and Sora, I know his first responsibility is towards his siblings, but maybe I have a chance, maybe he loves me back. Well I'm going nowhere with me just standing here talking to my damn self.' She decided to pay him a visit.

She carefully traversed the illuminated corridors, but she wasn't too careful. 'It's good to touch things without burning them.' She wasn't cured of her firescales, but using a certain crystal imbedded in her chest, she could now store her excess fire and use it only when necessary. 'Nifty stuff'.

Eventually she reached Clay's room, each teacher had their own room which acted both as a sleeping room and an office for the teacher in question. She softly knocked on the wooden entrance.

"Clay, are you in there?" Nothing came back. That's odd I know I saw him a while ago. "Clay, come on please open the door." She called.

"P...P…Peril." His voice was strange like trying to mouth the words out. "Don't come in."

"Why Clay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sick, don't come in."

"Are you sure, I just want to…"

"NO!" He shouted.

"Clay what is happening, please tell me, if not I'm going to burn the door down." She returned.

"Ok." His voice sounded weak. She slowly opened the door and saw the mudwing resting on the bed.

"What's wrong Clay, you seem very ill?"

"It's just a certain period of the year, I don't really want to talk about."

'He seems shyer than usual.' Peril thought. "Don't worry I'm not staying long, I just want to talk to you." She moved closer towards the bed and sat on her belly.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" He rolled on his side to face her, the blankets still covering him.

"Well I don't really know how to begin or… Oh for the name of Pyrrhia." She cursed. "I just wanted to say that I like you very much and I wanted to ask you if you liked me back."

"Well of course I like you Peril you're my friend." He responded kindly.

'Great I think I should have been more direct.' "No you big oaf I want to know if you…love me. Not as a friend, but as something more." She came close to his face looking directly into his eyes. But something hit her like an invisible wall. A strong scent, which was making her scales tingle and her insides churn, she liked it, but didn't know why.

"Well I don't know, I mean you are beautiful… I mean you have nice scales…I mean…" However she totally ignored him, the scent turning her into a hunter stalking her prey. She sniffed all around him like trying to find the source of the smell, but as she traveled to his lower parts she began to understand what was this all about.

"Clay what is happening to you?" He began to blush through his brown scales.

"It's a mudwing thing, during a certain period males enter something called rut. We become sexually active and horny for a couple of weeks, during which a male will try to mate with any available female." He tried to explain.

The gears in Peril's head began to move faster, this certain revelation made a certain region under her tail tingle with excitement, but also her more mischievous part of her brain determined that this would be her best chance of finding out the answer to her question.

Smiling she picked the covers with her mouth and in one move removed them completely, bringing his body to light. And in a moment she saw her prize, his member was partially exposed, only the tip was out of the protective sheath.

Her smile turned evil. In a single move she began rolling her tongue over his member, coating it with her saliva. Clay could only moan in response to her daring ministrations, he began to sweat profoundly, his brown scales soaked in salty water. However in the back of his mind he couldn't deny it any longer, he like it he liked what she was doing to him.

Peril of course enjoyed the taste of the big dragonhood, deciding to take it up a notch she took as much as she could in her muzzle, her tongue massaging his tool. The small part of her mind that wasn't affected by lust was surprised by how fast things have gone. Her intention was only him to give her an answer if he loved her or not, now she is muzzle deep on his dragonhood. What a day.

She felt it in her mouth as his member twitched getting ready to spill its contents, but she still haven't got her answer and she would get it even if she had to force it out of his mouth. She removed it from her mouth and turned to him.

"Peril… why did you stop?" He asked.

"Because I still don't have your answer Clay." In a swift movement she was now on top of him. She positioned her dripping cunt on his member slowly rubbing up and down on it.

"Stop… it… it's… too… much." He said panting.

"Give me your answer and I'll stop." She smiled at him as she continued her teasing eventually drenching his member with her juices soaking the bed as well. Clay could not handle it anymore, but he couldn't deny either that he didn't want her, maybe at first he thought of her only as a friend but now he actually sees her as the beautiful female she was. Her copper scales, her blue eyes even her crazy attitude, he liked it, he liked everything about her.

"Ok, I love Peril, you are a beautiful dragoness, I'm sorry I ignored you for so long, you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen." He shouted at her. Hearing all that coming from his mouth she immediately stopped her assault and lowered her head so that they were face to face.

"Do you really mean it, Clay?"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark, I would really like to start a relationship if that's what you want." He said it calmer this time.

"Of course I want that, it's one of the things I wanted since I met you." She smiled and began to nuzzle him on the cheek.

"Well if that's out of the way, would you mind getting off me I would like to take a shower."

"Oh no Clay, now that you confessed that you love me and that we can start our relationship we have some… work to do." She took him by surprise by pressing her muzzle onto his locking themselves in a heated kiss. He melted immediately into her lips, but feeling bold he began using his tongue trying to enter her mouth. She wasn't going to give up that easily and using her own, she began to wrestle for dominance. The battle continued for half a minute before Peril broke the contact. The mudwing looked at her questioningly as she moved of the bed and onto the cobblestone floor.

Giving him a single wink she raised her tail and exposed her hips and also her pink blooming flower to him. Clay began to drool and the primitive part of his mind began ordering him to stop being such an idiot and mate the beautiful female that was presenting herself to him.

Leaping from the bed his head turned directly to her vaginal entrance after being teased by her these few minutes it was time for payback. He began lapping at her entrance with renewed vigor her scent was intoxicating him, plunging his tongue deeper into her pleasing all her insides receiving mouthfuls of her nectar.

Peril was in a single word a wreck; his tongue teased every part of her interior like he was everywhere at once, she felt like she was going to cum right there and spill her juices all over his face. And soon she did exactly that, she screamed like a little dragoness in her first heat just begging to be pounded. It was a new feeling for her, fire-scales would have burnt any other dragon, but the Clay appeared with his resistant scales it was a dream come and even after her 'cure' she could have taken any dragon as a mate yet she knew that he was the only one for her and none can take his place in her heart.

With a deafening roar she climaxed, covering Clay's muzzle with her nectar. He on the other claw was more than happy for the new treat, lapping more furiously at her lips. She was barely holding herself up, all the teasing and her recent orgasm was almost too much. Clay eventually stopped his onslaught and began licking his snout clean.

"That was quite delicious my little dragoness."

"You…hah… are the biggest…hah… oaf in all of Pyrrhia, teasing me like that."

"And you coming into my room and interrogating me, what was that?" She gave a little laugh.

"Guilty as charged."

"Well then some punishment is in order now. What do you say about that, hmm?"

"I've been a very bad dragoness, haven't I?"

"Yes yes you have." That was he had to say.

In a moment's notice he was on her back and began to thrust wildly without real target. His member, while hard, was having a hard time to find her entrance.

"Clay, just take it easy."

"Sorry the hormones take command sometimes. If you feel uncomfortable we can stop it."

"No I don't want to stop just… be a little more gentle." She gave a small smile. However she was unprepared by his kiss, yet she didn't stop him he enjoyed it greatly. Once more he attempted to mount her properly this time however he found his mark and slowly pushed the blunt tip of his member into her. Peril broke the kiss to gasp from the intrusion, he was in a single word big both in length and girth.

Clay on the other end of the 'stick' was having the best experience of his life, his penis hugged by his female's vaginal lips he know knew what he had missed all these years and that was her. After a few more slow pushes he managed to fully hilt her until all his member disappeared inside her body. He licked her neck to calm her down and reassure her.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes Clay, do it pound me like a female in heat, don't stop until to fill me full of your seed." The mudwing was taken aback, by the sudden eagerness, but who was he to deny her request.

"As you wish my little blue eyed phoenix." He retreated from her until he was half out and then pushed back inside making her gasp again, but something didn't feel right for Clay like there was something missing. "Peril, have you ever mated before?"

"No you are my first Clay."

"Then how come your hymen is broken?" He asked.

Under her scales she began to blush, but her orange scaled hid it well.

"Oh…well…I remember I couldn't mate with anyone, if I did I would have burned them alive so when I came with my heats I…I would use my tail to pleasure myself." Her embarrassment took new heights revealing this naughty thing to Clay made her lose the confidence she built up so far.

"Is alright Peril, I have pleasured myself many time during my ruts, it's just something to keep ourselves sane isn't it?"

"Indeed, no weren't we doing something to help you with your own problem Clay?" She pushed back against him to grip get more of his member inside.

"Yeah let's get to it." With their conversation over they decided to concentrate on their mating and nothing else.

Clay began to increase his rhythm as he retreated and pushed more of his pole into her opening. Peril pushed back as many times as she could, loving the feeling of being pushed into the floor by his trust, of her inner muscles being massaged by the rod that was stuck into her.

The couple was drenched in each other's sweat, their respective scents combining acting as a drug that made their senses more acute. Each movement giving them pleasure beyond anything they could imagine, her juices lubricated his member letting Clay to push faster and harder into her, making her fall on her front legs, but keeping her rear high to be pounded by the mudwing.

Clay knew of the his tribe's endurance during mating, some couplings could take whole days before the partners separated, however her teasing and keeping him on edge was too much for him.

As his poundings turned more and more erratic, he felt his penis tingle and somewhere inside the feels of release coming in like the speed of sound. Peril was nearing her own resolve as well as her muscles began to strangle his penis trying to get him to release his seed.

"Peril… I'm… close."

"Do it Clay, fill me up don't stop until I'm full of your spunk."

He couldn't respond giving out a mighty roar he began to unload his life giving cream into the female under his. As the first squirts began her, she herself moaned as she was rocked by the most amazing orgasm in her life it was marvelous feeling his cream fill her, if she was in heat she would have definitely become gravid from such a coupling.

They stayed connected for several minutes until Clay unloaded his load inside her, eventually Peril couldn't keep her legs and fell down on her belly, Clay's penis came out of her in the process and began oozing what remained inside his balls. He looked down and saw her entrance was almost all covered in white by his cream and their mingled juices were dripping down from her hole.

Clay couldn't keep himself up as well and fell next to her, he turned to her and began licking her cheek to soothe her. She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you Clay, this was the best moment in my entire life." She began nuzzling him.

"You're welcome and it as the best experience for me too."

"Just a question: How long does your rut last?"

"Usually a week or two, but I am just at the beginning, why?"

"Just thinking, since I am now your mate I have to keep you from going after other females and for that I will have to mate you every day to make sure you stay in line, do I make myself clear." He chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Ok, but could we just cuddle now. I am too tired to get to bed, mind if we stay on floor?"

"No, as long as I am here with you I don't mind where I am. Again thank you for this experience Clay." She kissed him on the snout.

"It's the least I can do for my new mate, now let's get some sleep before I start feeling hungry and wanting a snack." He joked.

The two eventually settled despite being covered in sweat and each other's juices, the two lovers didn't mind because now they were together.

"Good night Clay."

"Good night to you too Peril."

They began to sleep soundly being both physically and emotionally tired. Now they were finally mates and could star their new future together.


End file.
